Anime Road trip
by Kaoru Utena
Summary: WE GO ON ROAD TRIP NOW...RATING MIGHT CHANGE... 'rocks in fetal position' Chapter 2, finally! I told u the rating would change! Only for light swearing, though.
1. The madness begins! evil grin

Hello. Please note that this isn't very good cuz i was sugar high when i wrote this  
  
GOKUS GIRL AND THE BEST ANIME CHARACTERS GO ON A ROADTRIP (MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!) @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
I don't own anything.....not even a bus.......not like i could drive it though.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gokusgirl- HELLO! Guess what! ME AND THE BEST AIME CHARACTERS FROM THE BEST ANIMES ARE GOING ON A ROADTRIP IN A BUS, THATS WHAT!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
'all anime characters hide behind Vegeta (DBZ)'  
  
Gokusgirl-Don't worry cuz not all of you are going only 3 from each of the best animes in the world.  
  
All-'thinking' NOT ME, OH PLEASE IF YOU LOVE ME UP THERE YOU WONT MAKE HER PICK ME  
  
Gokusgirl- And here they are: Goku, Gohan, and Goten from DragonballZ Howdy, Hamtario, and Stan (?) from Hatario Tyson, Max and Ray from Bey blade Rini, Serena, and Jupiter from Sailor Moon James, Jessie, and Pikachu from Pokemon Matt,Mimi, and Kari from Digimon Yugi, Seto Kaiba, and Bakura from Yugioh  
  
  
  
Everyone else- 'relieved smile'  
  
Gokusgirl- Oh and also you guys. 'points to Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Pan, Marron, Bra, Android 17 and 18, Pashmeena, Penelope, Sandy, Videl and Joey'  
  
All picked except Howdy- DOH!!!! Howdy- Gosh darn it  
  
Gokusgirl-I also choose where you sit. Goku is gonna sit in the front with me. But, uh...I don't have a license so Gokus gotta drive. The boys can sit wherever they want. The girls sit at the back. The verrrry back The hamsters.uhhh.cup holders? .  
  
Howdy- Gosh darn it! Gokusgirl-I'll line it with Kleenex for you. Howdy- Kleenex!!!! Somebody up there likes me!!! Goku- But where am i gonna put my coffee???? Gokusgirl- Oh no you don't. Do you remember what happened when you got caffeine crazed last time? You were on a rampage for two days!!! I'll by you a coke if your good, though. But you have to hold it in your hands. Goku- Do you even have any money? Gokusgirl-0.0 I'll be right back...  
  
************************************************************************SODI DYOULIKEITDIDYOULIKEITDIDYOULIKEIT? Goku-Sorry, she took a page outta my book.she's caffeine crazed ^_^"  
  
READ!REVIEW! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!!!!!!! IF YOU DO I'LL RIGHT MORE JUST KIDDING THERES MORE COMING ANYWAY MWAHAHAHAHA NOTHING CAN STOP THE INSANITY!!!! Goku-Oh, the humanity!!!  
  
By ~Goku's Girl~ 


	2. The chapter where random and inconvinian...

Kaoru Utena:I am finnaly calm.Howdy is not, because he started licking at that green stuff he found at the bottom of the cup holder.  
Howdy-Har Har Har, Ah see culors,har har!  
Everyone Else-*blink,blink*  
Kaoru Utena: Uh Huh. I see. Howdy got a bit annoying, so we donated him to the animal shelter (aka home for crazy animals) *laughs* Bye Now! Have fun! Craze on Howdy, Craze on. Also, I forgot to mention, we kicked off the beyblade people because I have made an important discovery: BEYBLADE SUCKS! We also donated Pikachu to the animal shelter, and picked up Jigglypuff. Fortunetly, it has permanent laryngitis. We also picked up Utena, Miki and Saionji and Anthy from Utena cuz Utena is cool. Asitaka and San from Princess Mononoke are here too. And now, On with the story! I don't own anything.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Goku-*singing* Moving right along! La la la la la LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--------  
Kaoru Utena-*whaks him on the head with a Shonen Jump*  
Goku-OW! *sniff sniff* That really hurts.  
Kaoru Utena- *goes back to reading* That Monkey D. Luffy. We should have invited him. Meh.  
Goten-I'm hungry.  
Gohan-I'm thirsty.  
Gohan&Goten-*in a whiny voice* Are we there yet?  
Kaoru Utena- Where ae we going?  
Goku-I dunno.  
Kaoru Utena-Your just driving us to random places.  
Goku-yup.  
Kaoru Utena- Riiiiiiiiiight...Do you even have a license?  
Goku- I tried! All DBZ watchers know that me and Piccolo tried. Cuz Chi Chi wanted a car, blah blah blah. I even wore a red Hawaian shirt. So what if I failed?  
Kaoru Utena-OK, your gonna stop driving RIGHT now. Does anybody have a lisence?  
James- They took mine away from me.  
Kaoru Utena: Perfect, your driving.  
James-But I don't--  
Kaoru Utena- That wasn't a question.  
James- Yes'm  
Jessie- I need to use someones make up!  
Anthy-*knitts*  
Utena-*looks bored*  
Saionji-*writing in the exchange diary*  
Miki-*looks extremely bored*  
Utena-*looks out back window*I think we have a bit of company!  
Miki-*looks out back window* Oh My God! That's Kozue running after the bus!  
Kozue- I'll catch up to you Miki! You won't get away for long!!!  
Jessie- Quick, James! Pick up the speed!  
Bakura-If we pick up any more speed, we'll fall off that cliff that randomly and inconveniantly appeared over there a couple of seconds ago!  
Everybody-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
James- Oh My! *keels over*  
Jessie-Oh my gosh, he died of fright!  
Goku: Oh my god! Sombody killed Kozue!  
Miki:*looks out the window. It's true, Kozue's just kinda lying there, not breathing.* Thank Godness.  
Kaoru Utena- We are not safe yet! Look! That cliff is still randomly and inconveniantly located there, and James is dead at the wheel! We're all gonna die!  
Bulma-Not if I can help it! *jumps to the front of the bus and steers the wheel like nobody's buisness. Every body's saved*  
Everybody-Yay.  
Jessie-*sobs* But James is dead, and I never even got any money off him! But.....I'm sure I was in his will....*magically aquires James's will and puts it into a TV that randomly appeared*  
James-*on the random TV*I am giving everything to Jess---  
Jessie-WOO-HOO!  
James-*still on the radom TV*--abelle   
Jessie-DOH!  
James-*Yup. On the random TV* Except my partner Jessie gets something--  
Jessie-WOO-HOO!  
James-*Don't even have to say it* My old smelly socks, cuz...*blink blink*...smelly socks are cool.  
Jessie-DOH!  
Vegeta-Ha Ha you suck.  
Jessie-*kicks James's body out the doors.*  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
That's the end of that chapter! Did u like it? Sorry for the wait. More will come, I promiise! I'm sorry to fans of things I bashed, am bashing, and will bash. I apologize greatly to fans of characters who haven't even talked yet and or were kicked off (or died). Those responsible have been sacked. Cept I can't get sacked cuz I'm the boss of this story so nobodys been sacked. No flames please, but if you do feel the urge to flame, you are can do one of the following:  
1)Admit u r an idiot who can't read the words "No Flames Please*  
or  
2) Bite me 


End file.
